best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanye West
Kanye Omari West (born June 8, 1977 42) is an American rapper, singer, fashion designer and record producer. Early Life Kanye Omari West was born on June 8, 1977, in Atlanta, Georgia to Ray West, a former Black Panther activist and Christian counsellor (who currently owns and runs a café in Lexington Park, Maryland) and Donda C. West (née Williams), a professor of English. When he was three, he moved to Chicago, Illinois, with his mother after his parents divorced. When he was ten, West and his mother relocated to Nanjing, China where she was teaching at Nanjing University. He was the only foreign student in his class but picked up the language. West wrote his first rap "Green Eggs and Ham" when he was thirteen years old. Why His Songs Rock # He has great lyrics such as in "Jesus Walks" and "Power". # He talks about many different themes including slavery to material goods (New Slaves), celebrity worship (Power), religion (Jesus Walks), consumerism (All Falls Down) and many more. # He has some epic songs like "Runaway" which is 9 minutes long and has a section that is just instrumental and manages to keep the listener engaged the whole song. # He made a 30-minute music video for "Runaway". # His albums are always well crafted, so much so that he is one of the few artists that most people can't agree on what his best project is due to how different each project is. # His sampling is amazing such as in "Bound 2", "Stronger" and "Father Stretch My Hands Pt. 1" # He helped many smaller artists in the music industry such as Travis Scott, Drake, Big Sean, Chief Keef and, most recently, YNW Melly. # He has a record label (GOOD Music) full of talented artists such as Pusha T, Travis Scott and Big Sean. # He has collaborated with many great artists like Paul McCartney, Jay-Z, Rihanna, Chance the Rapper, The Weeknd and XXXTentacion. # He has 21 wins and 68 nominations for the Grammy awards. # Michael Jackson loved his music. # His albums are daring and often inspire others such as Graduation, which merged hip hop, pop and electronic music, and 808s and Heartbreak, which helped autotune to get more popular. # He is an amazing producer and produces many tracks with smaller and bigger artists. He produced five great albums in a matter of a few months. # He is one of the only artists to receive a 10/10 from Anthony Fantano for his collaborative album with Kid Cudi, KIDS SEE GHOSTS. # His album covers are great and/or amazing pieces of art. # He does really good on features. # He has some really memorable quotes such as "I refuse to accept other people's ideas of happiness for me. As if there's a "one size fits all" standard for "happiness".". # While his personality can sometimes be grating,a lot of the time he is very funny and out-going. # He is quite outspoken and is not afraid to give his opinion on serious subjects, even though his opinions can cause controversy. # He has been very influental to the new genre of Rap. In fact, he has, in many cases, helped artists in their rise to stardom, such as Travis Scott, Big Sean, Kid Cudi, and Chance The Rapper. Bad Qualities # He collaborated with bad artists like Nicki Minaj, Lil Pump and 6ix9ine. However, he was featured on one of 6ix9ine's best songs, "MAMA". # His infamous "interruption" at the 2009 VMAs where he took the microphone from Taylor Swift basically stating that she should have not won VMA for best female pop video and that Beyoncé should have. Although Taylor Swift isn't the best singer, it's still a jerk move from West. Thankfully, he apologized for the incident. # He did a similar thing with Beck at the Grammy’s. When Beck won the Grammy award, Kanye West walked up to him and then quickly walked off. # He has a massive ego and can be a jerk sometimes. Him ranting in concerts or on Twitter is not uncommon. He even once called out a fan at his concert for not standing up during one of his songs despite the fact the fan was wheelchair-bound. # He did bad songs such as On Sight, Closed On Sunday, Send it Up, I Am A God, I Love It, Lift Yourself, and Drunk and Hot Girls Discography Studio Albums * The College Dropout (2004) * The Late Registration (2005) * Graduation (2007) * 808s and Heartbreak (2008) * My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy (2010) * Yeezus (2013) * The Life of Pablo (2016) * Ye (2018) * Jesus Is King (2019) (formerly known as Yahndi before it was leaked) Collaborative Albums * Watch the Throne (2011) * [[Kids See Ghosts (Kids See Ghosts album)|''Kids See Ghosts ]](2018) * ''Good Ass Job (TBA) * Watch the Throne II (TBA) Trivia *He cites A Tribe Called Quest, Michael Jackson, Stevie Wonder, George Michael, LL Cool J, Phil Collins, Madonna and Wu-Tang Clan producer RZA as influences. *He is 5'8" (173 centimetres) tall. Category:Hip hop Category:Rhythm and blues Category:Electronic Category:Pop Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Rappers Category:Horrorcore Category:Internet memes Category:Alternative hip hop Category:Rap rock Category:1970s Category:1990s Category:Kanye West Category:Artists Category:Roc Nation artists Category:1980s Category:1977 Births Category:Greatest Moments in Music History